Fansign
by kurohara-yuhi
Summary: Aramaki Hiori hanya ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan lengkap dari semua member NCT, namun anak-anak yang bercanda memang mengerikan. NCT Fic! with Japanese OC


NCT, begitu para remaja menyebutnya. Tergabung dari beberapa orang pria kemudian menjadi satu unit. Sebuah grup, mereka menyanyi, menari, tersenyum di depan kamera, _Boyband_.

"Maki- _chan_ , pastikan kau mendapatkan tanda tangan Mark ya!"

 _Sigh_.

"Cih, Mayuzumi itu, seenaknya saja menyuruhku, setidaknya dia harus ikut menemaniku walaupun tidak ikut masuk".

Aku tak menyangka jika grup asuhan SM Entertainment ini mengadakan _fansign_ , apalagi di Jepang. Memang bukan pertama kalinya kumpulan orang ini datang kemari, sebelumnya NCT pernah melangsungkan _showcase_ sebagai ajang promosi debut Jepang mereka, tapi aku sedikit terkejut jika untuk _fansign_ mengingat SM hampir tidak pernah mengadakan acara tanda tangan album.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

I own nothing besides this fic and OC

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Summer**

"Ugh, panas, dan juga menyusahkan, hanya demi tanda tangan aku harus mengantri bersama dengan orang-orang penggila _Oppa_ ini".

Aramaki Hiori, mendumel selama dirinya berdiri mengikuti arus antrian yang panjang. Ia tak sadar dirinya sudah berada di depan meja tempat salah satu anggota grup tersebut tengah tersenyum kikuk kepadanya.

"Astaga, Youngho!" Hiori memekik menyebut nama asli dari pemilik nama panggung Johnny tersebut.

"Kau menyukai kami?" Johnny bertanya sambil menahan tawa melihat reaksi Hiori.

"Umm, ya, ahahahaha" jawaban yang terdengar tidak pasti diucapkan Hiori. Tentu saja, kemampuan berbahasanya sangan payah, untuk berbicara dengan bahasa ibu saja masih sangat kikuk. Ckckck.

Hiori tersenyum, kemudian menyodorkan album yang dipegangnya kepada pria yang diberi julukan _Chicago Monster_ tersebut, " _Arigatou_ , Johnny- _san_ ".

Ia terus berjalan dan tak lupa memberikan album yang dibawanya kepada setiap member. Dan kini ia sampai dimana Jaehyun menunggu dengan spidol di tangannya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Jaehyun- _san_ , tolong beri aku tanda tangan" sembari Jaehyun menulis tanda tangannya, Hiori mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyukai NCT terutama Jaehyun, ia juga mengatakan dirinya sangat gemas melihat interaksi Yuta dan Winwin, kemudian mengatakan bahwa Johnny dan Taeil akan sangat lucu jika SM mau saja memberi _fanservice_ di setiap video mereka. Jaehyun hanya tertawa sebab Hiori berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang dan Korea yang campur aduk. Menggemaskan.

"Kau berusaha keras untuk mempelajari bahasa kami, aku sangat menghargainya". Jaehyun memberikan kembali album yang selesai ditandatanganinya, tak lupa ia memamerkan senyum dengan _dimple_ yang setia menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hiori sedikit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Jaehyun, namun ia bisa mencerna sedikit maksud kalimat pria di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, umm, aku sangat menyukai kalian, maka dari itu aku akan berusaha". _Aigoo_. Sekali lagi, gadis ini begitu menggemaskan.

" _Ganbatte_ _ne_ , Hiori- _chan_!" ucap Jaehyun menyemangati Hiori yang terus tersenyum malu.

 _TOLONG, AKU INGIN PINGSAN SAAT INI!_

Setelah Jaehyun, ia beranjak ke tempat Yuta. Pria yang membuatnya menyukai grup satu ini.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Yuta- _san_ , sangat senang bertemu denganmu, tolong tanda tangannya" Hiori tersenyum. Yuta adalah orang yang membuatnya kagum pada grup termuda SM ini. "Terdengar lucu jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan, kita sebagai sesama orang Jepang tentu saja merasa aneh jika memanggil nama depan padahal kita tidak saling mengenal". Hiori membuka topik kepada si pria Osaka, padahal Yuta adalah seorang _Idol_ , namun ia merasa enteng jika berbicara kepada pria satu ini, apa karena mereka berbicara bahasa yang sama? Mungkin.

" _Onee-chan_ di depan Yuta- _hyung_ cantik sekali!" sahut Haechan yang posisinya lumayan jauh dari Yuta.

Yuta tertawa, lalu mengatakannya kepada Hiori dengan santai, "Kau cantik, Haechan yang bilang, hahaha".

"Haa? Cantik?!" Hiori sedikit berteriak sambil memukul meja, kemudian ia terdiam, "Maaf, refleksku, hehe".

Yuta kembali tertawa, sedikit keras namun tidak mengganggu orang-orang. Hiori pun membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak pernah dipuji oleh orang lain, jadi wajar saja jika aku terkejut berlebihan seperti itu" Hiori menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dengan kipas di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, reaksi otak, jika tidak siap pasti akan bertindak di luar kemauan".

"Ahahaha, Yuta- _san_ pintar juga ya".

Padahal bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku berbicara seolah kami ini teman.

"Tentu saja aku pintar, bahkan aku bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar". Setelah Yuta membalas Hiori, gadis itu berterima kasih lalu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia selesai mendapatkan semua tanda tangan kesembilan member, tak lupa juga meminta tanda tangan Mark untuk temannya yang malas bergerak.

...

"Aku ingin ke _animete_ , kalau tidak salah _merch_ untuk film _Anjing Liar_ sudah rilis kemaren, _yosh_!"

Hiori melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, berjalan menuju stasiun kereta yang membutuhkan 20 menit dari tempat fansign dilangsungkan.

"Aneh, padahal dipuji artis, kenapa aku malah deg-degan, tapi itu kan wajar, semua yang datang pasti mendapatkan pujian, ah, masa bodoh, yang penting aku keluar dari tempat itu dan segera membawa pulang anak-anakku. Disepanjang perjalanannya menuju stasiun, Hiori terus bergumam terkadang ia menyenandungkan beberapa lagu milik NCT, hingga akhirnya

DUGH!

Beberapa anak laki-laki sedang bercanda dan salah seorang dari mereka tak sengaja mendorong Hiori, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan album yang dipegangnya, album tersebut jatuh beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"Maafkan kami, karena terlalu asik tertawa kami sampai tidak melihatmu" yang tak sengaja mendorong meminta maaf sambil membungkuk, Hiori hanya mengangguk. Ia pun akhirnya bangun ketika anak-anak tersebut mulai berjalan dan tak sengaja lagi salah satu di antara mereka menginjak album yang ikut terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

KRAK

"MAAFKAN KAMI!" kemudian anak-anak tersebut berlari, takut untuk meminta maaf lagi.

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!"

 **END**

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

APA INI?! /flip table/

Umm, begini, cerita ini adalah permintaan dari temanku yang butuh asupan ff NCT dengan OC Jepang di dalamnya, jadi aku membuat cerita yang sangat tidak jelas dan letak lucunya tidak ada dimana-mana. Sangat non-elegan.

Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam membuat cerita dengan genre humor, namun karena ini adalah sebuah permintaan, maka tak ada salahnya aku penuhi sekaligus aku belajar untuk membuat cerita dengan humor tinggi :')

Satu hal, plot cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan situs _maker_ yang iseng-iseng aku buka, jadi cerita ini dibumbui dengan rasa OOC dari membernya ahahahah.

Tolong beri kritik dan saran kalian ya!  
Sampai jumpa di lain cerita!

 **Glosarium:**  
Animete: Plesetan dari toko _merchandise_ anime di Jepang, Animate  
Anjing Liar: Plesetan dari film anime dengan judul asli Bungou Stray Dogs


End file.
